


There For a Reason

by weepyfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, kagehina if you squint pretty hard, stretchmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepyfox/pseuds/weepyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi notices something new on Tsukki as they're changing in the locker room after practice. Tsukishima doesn't react that well.<br/>OR Yamaguchi is a sweet boyfriend and reassures Tsukishima that really, he is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There For a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic EVER, nonetheless one about Haikyuu!! I truly hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading this! ALL advice/comments/questions/concerns are very appreciated so please leave them below!

"Those were some really good blocks, Tsukishima. You even stopped a spike from Asahi!" Suga exclaimed as the Karasuno volleyball boys were walking to the locker rooms. 

Tsukishima nodded and mumbled a polite, "Thanks," to his teammate. He did okay today, in his own opinion, nothing special but enough so he didn't receive cries from Hinata about "not using his height." He saw Yamaguchi smile to the side of him, a cute little grin at Suga's comment. Yes, it was cute. Even Tsukishima wasn't that much of an ass to compliment his own boyfriend, after all.

He sighed as he grabbed a clean outfit from his locker, and pulled his shorts off to change into form fitting black joggers. Tsukishima looked over to Yamaguchi, who was just now getting to his locker. His eyes were already on the tall blonde boy, admiring his legs in the tight pants, eventually meeting Tsukishima's eyes with a faint blush. 

Kei turned back to his locker to pull off his sweaty practice shirt, making sure to take his time. He could almost feel Yamaguchi's stare, knowing what these kind of movements did to his boyfriend.

"Tsukki? Whats on your back?" he heard Yamaguchi mutter quietly. Tsukishima quickly faced him with a confused expression. 

"What are you talking about?" He replied, a hint of concern showing through his flat tone. He wondered what looked different than usual. Tsukishima had made sure to scrub off the hugely unrealistic penis Tanaka and Hinata had managed to draw on his back when he was sleeping at the last training camp. But he couldn't erase the pictures hiding in the boys' phones and no doubt circulating throughout the whole Karasuno team's image galleries as well. Tsukishima would not even be the least bit surprised if Kuroo and Bokuto had seen it by now.

"Uh... its nothing, nevermind. Sorry Tsukki!" Yamaguchi stuttered out as Kei hurriedly slipped a blue shirt on over his head and grabbed his headphones and phone. He fast walked out of the locker room, causing a few boys to turn their heads to Yamaguchi at the sudden exit. He blushed and shrugged, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Oi Kageyama, you wanna buy me a pork bun if I beat you to the gym doors?" Hinata dared the taller setter standing next to him a few moments later.

"No dumbass, and even if you won, I wouldn't spend any of my money on you!" Kageyama spat at Hinata, who didn't seem as affected by the insult as he usually was because that gave Nishinoya and Tanaka the chance to grab Kageyama's clean clothes off the bench and run off with huge shit-eating grins to the gymnasium. When Kageyama turned back to get changed, he saw Suga and Asahi covering their laughing mouths with their hands and Daichi rolling his eyes instead of the pile of neatly folded clothes.

"Ah, Kageyama, I do believe your clothes have been taken?" Hinata managed to exclaim through heavy fits of laughter. He was bent over laughing when Kageyama fumed out of the room in search of his non sweat-soaked clothes. 

After that, most of the boys were packing their bags and heading out, including Yamaguchi who didn't know if he would see Tsukki waiting for him outside. He waved a goodbye to his teammates on his way to the doors, and then ran outside.

Tsukishima was sitting on a bench outside the building facing away from Yamaguchi with his headphones over his ears. The last few rays of a sunset shone through the now indigo skies, only the now lighted streetlamps illuminating the back of Tsukki's neck and blonde hair. Yamaguchi walked over to his boyfriend, tentatively laying his hand on his shoulder, which made Tsukki turn to face him. 

"Hey Tsukki," Tadashi whispered as Tsukishima slid his headphones around his neck and reached out to grab Yamaguchi's warm hand. Tsukki offered the tiniest of smiles, only the corners of his lips moving. Yamaguchi took that as a good sign, though.

The two boys walked hand in hand down a few streets and around a few corners, with their arms swinging back and forth between them. The faint sounds of Tsukishima's music emanated through the headphones still around his neck, the only sound to be heard in the warm night besides early summer bugs chirping in the trees. 

Tsukishima let go of Yamaguchi's hand at the street before his house. He watched Yamaguchi walk down the road and into his house before he forced himself to meet his parents and brother in the kitchen. 

"Hey Kei, are you hungry dear? How was practice?" His mother asked lovingly. He sighed. 

"It was okay, nothing out of the ordinary. I think I'm going to head to bed." Tsukishima said to the room. Akiteru began to offer to toss around a volleyball but ended his sentence short when his younger brother was already halfway up the stairs.

...

Lying in his bed alone, Yamaguchi cursed himself for ever asking Tsukki about his back. His boyfriend probably didn't even know what he was talking about and thought he was either really stupid or really lame. Probably both. 

But there was something on Tsukki's back, actually. 

A few lines the same shade of pink as Tsukki's lips were marked in the soft, smooth skin of his back. Only a few, and they were a little bit above the top elastic of the boy's volleyball shorts.

Yamaguchi knew that they were stretchmarks, because he himself had very faint white lines near where his arms connected to his shoulders due to his muscles growing quite quickly. But his boyfriend's were very different from his, deep pink and indented in his skin. 

Tadashi, alone on his bed, knew that he shouldn't have said anything because his boyfriend already suffered from low self-esteem; even though both he and Tsukki were constantly joking and both quite cocky (mostly Tsukishima) , Tsukishima constantly pointed out small, insignificant things about his personality and looks that he found to be ugly. Which infuriated Tadashi, even more so when the blonde middle blocker wouldn't even let his boyfriend comfort Tsukki through his periods of self-doubt.

Hopefully, hopefully, Tsukki forgot about what Yamaguchi brought up. Because Yamaguchi Tadashi thought Tsukishima Kei was so beautiful, but didn't know if he could persuade his boyfriend as easily as he could before.

...

The first thing Kei did when he closed his door was take off his shirt and look at himself in the full-length mirror next to his desk. He saw an average torso, nothing special, nothing good though. He looked at his lean arms, wishing he could sculpt them with muscles and take off all of the faint freckles from his shoulders from days spent practicing volleyball outside. Tsukishima loved the endearing freckles covering Tadashi's shoulders, face, chest, back, and torso, but his own were just so... different. They didn't belong on him.

Tsukishima turned around, cringing at the sight of more freckles scattered across his shoulder blades. He eyed down the rest of his back, until he noticed something right above where the top of his joggers were. Stretchmarks. Kei immediately reached around his front to touch the unfamiliar pink marks across his lower back.

How could Yamaguchi bring this up and not tell Kei about it? Did that mean that he was embarrassed? Or even worse, maybe Tadashi was too disgusted to even say it to Tsukishima's face. Either way, there was no way he would ever let his perfect boyfriend ever catch even a glimpse of him shirtless.

Maybe he needed to lose weight. Maybe if he lost weight, the marks would go away. Or he would gain muscle in his arms. Maybe he could be less ugly. 

Tsukishima didn't know why Tadashi still wanted to hold his hand when they walked home.

...

The week moved painfully slower than either boys were used to. Yamaguchi could barely get Tsukki to look him in the eyes, and had less luck holding his hand or even getting a smile in volleyball practice. Even their teammates began to notice their lack of communication. Or maybe they noticed that Tsukishima only made fun of Hinata two times in five days. Probably the second one.

Finally, Yamaguchi managed to ask Tsukki over to his house after practice, but he only said yes after Yamaguchi got down on his knees and begged in front of the whole team. No way could ANYONE refuse, even Tsukishima who happened to find it very adorable when his boyfriend did such lame and dorky things. (And who also was sporting a blush redder than the stripes on the team's volleyballs at the sight of Yamaguchi in front of him like that. Damn.)

Tadashi made sure to hold extra tight to Tsukki's hand that day as they strode down the familiar streets of their rural town. The headphones usually over Tsukki's ears or around his neck were in his volleyball duffel, and the soft sounds of an early summer night surrounded the boys. The sun had set a few minutes ago, the streetlamps casting their pale yellow glow as they usually did on the boys' walk home. Even in the darkness, thick clouds that threatened to spill rain at any time swirled in the skies above them.

"Tsukki... Tsukishima, my parents are out of town this weekend for a business conference in Tokyo. Would you want to spend the night?" Yamaguchi said quietly, his eyes glancing over at Tsukki for some answer.

It was a few moments before Tsukishima responded, "Yeah, sure. I will just borrow some clothes I guess." Yamaguchi flashed him a big toothy smile. 

... 

Tadashi made sure to savor the moments he had alone with his boyfriend. After all, they barely ever did anything intimate, usually because their parents were always around, but also because Tsukishima simply didn't want to most times.

Tsukishima pulled away from Yamaguchi's lips, and started to kiss down the tan neck and freckled shoulders of Tadashi. They were sitting on Yamaguchi's bed, the lights off and the sound of light rain hitting the windows setting a calm atmosphere. 

"K-Kei, that feels nice," Tadashi whispered, tilting his head up so Kei could have more room to kiss and lightly suck his neck. Tadashi's fingers slid through short blonde hair as Tsukishima began to lift the hem of Tadashi's sweatshirt above his waist and over his head. Yamaguchi looked at Kei's face with a look of pure want, his eyes travelling from his blushing face, down to his lean torso and long legs folded underneath him. 

Tadashi reached for the bottom of Kei's shirt, slowly pulling it off of Tsukishima. Then, he reached out and caressed the smooth skin of Kei's stomach, drawing his hands upwards to explore his chest, palms flat and hot against his collarbones. Tadashi wanted to let Tsukki know he loved every part of him. 

"Tadashi, you don't have to do this," Tsukishima let out quietly, his eyes cast downward to where his boyfriend's hands were still on his chest. 

"Why wouldn't I, Kei? I want to," Yamaguchi whispered reassuringly. He gently layed Tsukki down on his bed, making sure that Tsukishima was comfortable. 

Tadashi trailed his hands over Tsukki's clothed thighs, loving how strong they felt under his fingers. Goosebumps had risen over Kei's skin as Yamaguchi then made his way up to Tsukishima's shoulders and face. He kissed over Kei's red face and found his mouth with his, feeling how Kei kissed him with force, loving how Tadashi was exploring his body. His doubt in his looks were beginning to wash away with every touch of Yamaguchi's hands, with every content sigh he released. 

Before Tsukishima even knew it, he was lying on his stomach, arms stretched towards the headboard, his whole back exposed to the cool air of Tadashi's room. The rain started to pelt the windows, and small claps of thunder were heard from miles away. Tsukishima shivered, but it wasn't just because of the slight draft of cool air seeping through the cracks of the window pane.

Tadashi began to kiss his way down Tsukki's spine, his tongue lightly caressing hot skin while his hands massaged down the firm muscles of Kei's sides. Yamaguchi left a blooming purple mark halfway down Tsukishima's back, only for him to see. Finally, his hands reached the first line stretching across Kei's lower back.

Tsukishima stopped breathing then, as if he wasn't already having a hard time from Yamaguchi sucking a hickey on his back a minute ago. He was really nervous about Yamaguchi seeing this part of him again, despite all the adoring touches and words. But Tsukishima was trying not to be scared, because he was supposed to be tough and cool; he had been being soft and weak and really lame lately. Even Hinata and Kageyama had noticed. Tsukishima quickly got those two out of his mind as Tadashi began to lavish his lower back with open mouthed kisses. 

Yamaguchi lifted away from the now pink skin of Tsukishima and began to speak, his words filling the cool room with warmth.

"Kei, I wanted to let you know that I truly think you are the most beautiful and nicest person I've ever met. Even when you ignore me for a week," Yamaguchi lightly laughed, continuing. "Even though you don't like some things about yourself, you still manage to practically set me on fire every time you look at me." 

Tsukishima's breathing was at a normal rate right now, his body melting under his boyfriend's praises. He could practically fall asleep right now, his eyes threatening to close with every word. He was so warm under Yamaguchi, who was sitting between his legs with his hands lingering on his lower back, massaging it as he spoke.

"These marks are there for a reason, Kei. They are there because you grew so tall!" Tadashi laughed, causing Tsukishima to turn his head to look at the cute boy behind him.

"And they just happen to be really, really pretty. Just like the rest of you, Tsukishima." Yamaguchi finished, leaning down to capture Tsukishima's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. They separated, Yamaguchi now lying beside his boyfriend, his hands pulling a thick duvet over the both of them. He snuggled into Tsukki's side, while the taller boy brought his arm over Tadashi's side, their bare chests flush together.

"Thanks, Tadashi," Kei whispered into soft black hair smelling of strawberries. He smiled against Yamaguchi's forehead, only that dork would buy strawberry shampoo because he knew Tsukishima would like it.

"Love you too, Tsukki," Yamaguchi sleepily whispered. Tsukishima blushed ferociously, squeezing his arm around Yamaguchi's side.

Thunder sounded lightly outside as the two boys drifted asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
